Meanwhile
by Cornishpixies7
Summary: Ginny Weasley returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year...


A/N-This is my first fan-fic, so please comment/review! Thanks! :)

Ginny sat down on the upholstered chairs of the Hogwarts Express as it lurched forward, leaving tearful parents behind. Ginny pressed her nose against the cool glass of the window, and saw her mother waving frantically, a smile plastered on her face that was so obviously forced. Ginny began to cringe imagining her mother returning to the Burrow after they fled a week ago, to find the entire home in shambles. Molly's large frame bounced as she began to run alongside the train, which she did every year. Arthur, face white, pulled her back as the train began to disappear from the platform.

Ginny placed her hand on the pane of glass as if to touch her mom. She thought back to her mother's words to her before she left. "Stay safe." _That's real easy in these times, Mum. _Her family had grown so old in the past few years. Molly's hair was beginning to grey, and Arthur began to have migranes. Percy was not to be heard of, and Bill was off with Fleur. _And Ron-_

Ginny settled back on the bench, and glanced about her empty compartment. The train seemed much larger due to the lack of muggle-borns. _And Harry, Hermione, and Ron._Ginny thought bitterly. The train itself even seemed faded; the carpets were musty and gray, and cobwebs littered the compartments. The usually rambunctious 1st years roaming the halls were nowhere to be found, probably cowering in the corner of the Hogwarts express. Ginny had seen a few clinging to their mothers before they left the platform. The trolley woman was absent also. This was her hour to walk around offering sweets along with her gentle smile. And Ginny was in desperate need of a licorice wand.

Ginny's heart lept as she heard the door opening. _Harry! It's Harry! _Thought Ginny, as a salty tear of joy emerged. She whipped around to see Luna Lovegood staring dreamily at her. _I am an idiot. He's forgotten about me. I should do the same._ Yet Ginny could still see Harry everywhere she looked. The green hills she passed reminded her of his eyes. How much she would give to see those eyes! The cushions on the bench were his favorite color. Ginny shook as she imagined him starving, with his eyes sunken and dull. _No. Do NOT think about him now. Better yet, ever. YOU ARE BROKEN UP!_ She shook her head and looked to her friend. Luna was a bit paler than usuall, and her silvery-gray eyes seemed more attentive. Her dirty blonde hair was filthy, and her face looked haggard and worn. _ Looks like all of us right 'bout now. _

"Oh hello there Ginny. How was your summer? Did you get away from the Nargles at the wedding?" Luna's voice hummed. She sat down across from Ginny, and began fishing through her bag, which was made of what looked like a potato sack. "Ahhh. Here's the Quibbler. We've been writing lots about Harr-Oh. Sorry." Luna stated. Ginny forced a shy smile. Luna still had a mouth on her. She held the Quibbler before her like a shield, and Ginny got a glance at those shocking green eyes.

"No matter Luna. Mine was fine, and my family's safe now. The Quibbler has been great this year. Not t-t-that it wasn't great last year and- Hello Neville!" Ginny cried gratefully , as the now lanky boy ducked into the room. Neville had grown significantly over the summer; his overbite lessened, and his pudginess gone. He walked with a limp over to Luna, and threw himself on the bench, sighing heavily.

"Hey Ginny. Grandmum almost dropped me off late." He winced as he moved his foot around. Ginny looked at him inquisitively. "Oh this? I fell on the way to Mungoes. You know." Neville stared at his feet. Ginny heart sank, and placed a comforting hand on Neville's leg. Neville had only recently began to talk about his parents. However, it was indeed a depressing topic, and the already depressed aura began to plummet further. _I need to change the topic. Fast._

"So... Snape. As headmaster." Ginny stated, and smiled faintly as her friends produced cries of outrage. Nevilles face turned red, and his arms started flailing about as he mumbled curse words. Luna's face had turned a brilliant pink, as she started listing off the species that Snape hated. Ginny thought she heard Nargles mentioned there. Finally, Neville came up for air.

"Prophet says that he's making big reforms. Apparently, He's going to have all Hogsmead trips monitored by professors. And he hired the Carrows. Grandmum says that he appointed them to be heads of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and demoted Sprout. Oh! He chose prefects again. Only this time, he decided to pick the stupidest from Gryffindor. Probably so he can imperio them. He chose Lavender Brown. Lavender. Brown. I bet she'll patrol and if we're caught after hours, our punishment will be to 'Write a poem about sunishine an daisys' And if Slytherin is in control, we could be killed for breaking the rules." Neville shook.

"Well, I don't care what he can do. Dumbledore was more than thrice the man he is. The Carrows, however, sc-" Ginny was interrupted by the door opening again. Draco Malfoy stood before them, a smug expression on his narrow face. His Head Boy badge was polished to perfection, and his robes were obviously newly embroidered with a HEAD BOY label.

"Longbottom. Bet you thought I was the trolley woman. Bet you wanted to buy the whole cart. Eat 'til your face bulged. Not that I'd mind. But wait! You can't even afford to buy licorice wand, let alone new robes!" Malfoy cackled.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Ginny seethed, and stealthily slid her wand into her hand.

"Cheating on Potter are we now? I wouldn't blame you there, Red. He's a git. The Chosen One they're saying now." Ginny held he ground and glared at him. _Don't engage him. You'll get killed._"Oh! You don't like me being Head Boy now? Well, we are about to have some changes around here. Whether you like it or not. Lets start with Loony first?"

Ginny broke. She spat on malfoy, and shouted, "AVIS!" as birds protruded from her wand and scratched Malfoy's face. He smacked a few away, and howled as the birds attacked. He finally got up and glared at Ginny with murderous eyes.

"Stuptefy!"

"Protego!" Ginny responded. The spells met, and sparks flew as Ginny's spell deflected the curse to the side of the compartment. Ginny quickly drew her wand again, but Draco had already cast his spell.

"Locomotor!" Ginny flew up into the air, by the account of Draco's wand. He swished his wand to and fro, causing Ginny to be smashed into the walls, her head aching. Her hearing and vision blurred, but Malfoy's voice rang out clear as a bell, "I would kill you, but I like giving you a taste of the Imperio." Ginny began to black out from the constant blows when he dropped the spell, and she fell to the floor. Draco sneered cruelly, and sauntered out of the compartment.

Ginny rolled over and launched a stunning spell, but she was too late. Draco had left, his dark robes billowing after him.

Neville helped Ginny up and laid her on a bench, causing Ginny's to black out for a few seconds. She blinked several times, and Neville's face came into focus. He brushed back her hair, and motioned Luna over.

"The git gave you a gash on your head. Let me help. Episkey!" The gash closed, and Ginny was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. She curled up into a ball and slept.

Luna shook Ginny awake as the train lurched to a stop. Squinting, Ginny slowly sat up, ignoring her migrane. She had somehow gotten her robes on, and her hair was pulled back from her face. She looked over to see Neville snickering.

"What? Did she get me ready while YOU were there?" Ginny inquired, bewildered.

"Of course not! Just. Look at your hair!" Neville cried. Ginny conjured a mirror quickly, and saw that her hair was placed in 34 different braids of size and length.

"Oh. I seemed to have not done one's hair in a while." Luna sang quietly.

Ginny hexed her.

A/N-A slighly funny ending to a depressing chapter. Please review!


End file.
